Kiba Inuzuka
' Kiba Inuzuka' (犬塚キバ) - jest jednym z głównych bohaterów serii, shinobim na poziomie chūnina oraz członkiem klanu Inuzuka. Wraz ze swoim partnerem Akamaru należy do drużyny Kurenai. Przeszłość thumb|left|Mały Kiba W bardzo młodym wieku nawiązując do klanowej tradycji dostał on od swej matki swego przyszłego przyjaciela - szczeniaka Akamaru. Zanim przystąpił do Akademii Ninja spędzał z nim mnóstwo czasu na zabawach i psotach co doprowadzało do szału Tsume, jako że nie poświęcali oni zbyt wiele uwagi treningowi. Gdy Kiba zaczął zajęcia, będąc urwisem, który nie mógł wysiedzieć w klasie często zrywał się z lekcji razem z Shikamaru, Chōjim i Naruto. Czwórka ta stała się z czasem koszmarem Iruki Umino. W przeszłości znał swego ojca, który z powodu impulsywnej natury Tsume opuścił ją zostawiając samą razem z dwójką ich dzieci - Kibą oraz Haną. Przez ten smutny epizod Kiba bardzo zżył się ze swą matką oraz siostrą. Osobowość Kiba jest często porywczy i zadziorny (w przeciwieństwie do swoich kolegów z zespołu, Shino i Hinaty). Działając pochopnie popełnia dużo błędów. Cieszy się, gdy może walczyć, nawet z wyjątkowo silnym przeciwnikiem. Może to świadczyć o tym, że powodzenie misji jest dla niego ważniejsze od własnego życia. Troszczy się o swojego psa, Akamaru i jest gotów zrobić dla niego wszystko. Bardzo zżył się również ze swoją siostrąHaną Inuzuka i pozostaje wierny klanowi Inuzuka. Kiba często kłóci się z Shino i lekceważy jego rozkazy, nawet gdy misja wymaga szczególnej ostrożności. Często chce dominować w swojej grupie i przejąć stanowisko jej lidera, dlatego nie lubi, gdy Shino wydaje mu rozkazy. Tuż przed Egzaminem na Chūnina powiedział, że Hinata głosowała na niego, aby został liderem ich drużyny. Jednak mimo nieporozumień z Shino obydwoje są przyjaciółmi. Kiba docenia jego umiejętności w walce. Dobre stosunki ma również z Hinatą, o którą się troszczy. Podczas Egzaminu na Chūnina zabronił jej stawać do walki z silnym przeciwnikiem. Kiba najwyraźniej lubi dokuczać Hinacie, jeżeli chodzi o jej uczucia do Naruto. Często się zabawia mówiąc, że Uzumaki jest w pobliżu lub mówi o jej reakcjach na jego widok, robiąc jej wiele wstydu. Jednak mimo to łączy ich silna przyjaźń. Można zauważyć, że Kiba równie dobrze dogaduje się z Naruto. Gdy byli mali razem z Shikamaru i Chōji uciekali z zajęć i biegli do parku. Wygląd Dziki wygląd podkreśla osobowość Kiby. Choć jest człowiekiem, kilka jego cech zewnętrznych upodabnia go raczej do zwierzęcia. Podobnie jak reszta klanu Inuzuka, Kiba ma rozczochrane brązowe włosy i czarne oczy. Na obu policzkach ma znak klanu Inuzuka, czerwone prostokąty, które przywodzą na myśl kły. W części I Kiba nosił ciemno szare spodnie, które sięgały mu do łydek oraz szarą bluzę z kapturem. Zazwyczaj miał na sobie również podkoszulkę i metalową płytkę, która służyła mu za zbroję. Niebieski ochraniacz z symbolem Konohy zawiązywał sobie na czole. Na nogach miał niebieskie sandały. W części II cały jego strój zmienił kolor na czarny, łącznie z ochraniaczem na czoło i sandałami. Bluzę zastąpił czymś na kształt skóry z zamkiem z przodu. Razem z drużyną 11 na czas IV Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi założył standardowy strój shinobi z Konohy. Umiejętności Większości jego technik opiera się na współpracy z Akamaru, jednak jak można było zauważyć podczas walki z Tobim, z łatwością współpracuje również z kolegami z drużyny. Lubi korzystać z niektórych broni ninja, takich jak pigułki wojskowe, które zwiększają poziom czakry, jak i bomby dymne, które pozwalają mu na oślepienie przeciwnika lub ustawienie pułapki. Fizyczne W części I, podczas Egzaminu na Chūnina, zostało pokazane, że Kiba jest naprawdę szybki i w walce bardzo trudno jest go trafić. W części II, podczas walki z Tobim, Kiba był jedynym, który potrafił określić gdzie teleportował się przeciwnik i był wystarczająco szybki, aby go zaskoczyć i zaatakować z tyłu. Węch i słuch Jako członek klanu Inuzuka, Kiba ma wzmocnione zmysły słuchu i węchu. Koncentrując swoją czakrę w nosie, czyni swój węch bardziej czułym i ulepsza go tysiąckrotnie, dzięki czemu łatwo rozróżnia ludzi za pomocą ich zapachu. W części II Kiba oświadczył, że ma czulszy węch nawet od psa ninja. Kakashi pogratulował mu i stwierdził, że cały klan Inuzuka musi być z niego dumny. Jego umiejętności stały się niezbędne podczas misji poszukiwawczych. Z łatwością potrafi omijać sprytne pułapki wroga. Umiejętności klanu Inuzuka Kiba jest biegły w wielu jutsu, które polegają na współpracy z psami. Jego styl walki opiera się głównie na thumb|[[Jūjin Bunshin]] taijutsu, które są rozszeżane o umiejętności klanu. Walczy z okrucieństwem dorównując bestii, korzystając ze swoich ostrych pazurów i innych możliwości, które daje mu Shikyaku no Jutsu. Zazwyczaj wykonuje kombinacje technik wraz ze swoim psem, Akamaru. Wspólnie mogą atakować z dużą prędkością i niesamowitą precyzją. Akamaru może się nawet przekształcić w klona Kiby. W tragicznej sytuacji są w stanie użyć Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō i zamienić się w ogromnego, białego wilka z dwoma głowami, który potrafi używać Garōga. Ten atak jest prawie niemożliwy do uniknięcia, nie mówiąc już o blokowaniu. Zgodnie z trzecim Databookiem Kiba uczy się nowej techniki, Senpū Rōga, któa ma mu pomóc w ochronie czegoś lub kogoś. Statystyki Część I Egzamin na Chūnina Podczas pierwszego etapu Egzaminu na Chūnina Akamaru siedział na głowie Kiby i ściągał z kartek innych shinobi siedzących w sali, po czym podawał odpowiedzi swojemu panu. Kibie udało się pomyślnie przejść przez pierwszy etap. Podczas drugiego razem ze swoją drużyną z łatwością zdobył zwój Ziemi. Jednak wciąż było mu mało. Stwierdził, że dobrze by było zdobyć jeszcze jeden zwój. Wyczuł innych shinobi i skierował się w miejsce, z którego wydobywa się zapach. Dobiegł tam i od razu zauważył trzech ninja z Sunagakure i trzech z Amegakure. Akamaru przeraził się ilością czakry jaką miał ninja z Suny. Drużyna uciekła. thumb|left|Kiba i Akamaru vs. NarutoPonieważ zbyt wiele zespołów geninów przeszło przez drugą fazę, rozpoczęto walki eliminacyjne, w których genini stawali naprzeciw siebie w walce. Jako jedni z pierwszych do walki zostali wylosowani Kiba i Naruto Uzumaki. Kiba liczył na łatwą wygraną, wiedząc że Naruto był jednym z najgorszych uczniów w Akademii. Uzumaki zdenerwował się na Kibę z powodu jego niskiej opinii. Początkowo Inuzuka miał przewagę dzięki jego szybkości i pigułkom, które dał Akamaru. Jednak Naruto oszukał go i przypadkowo pierdnął Kibie w twarz, co spowodowało u niego dezorientację. Ostatecznie Uzumaki go pokonał po raz pierwszy używając Uzumaki Naruto Rendan. Później Kiba oprzytomniał na noszach i kazał Hinacie zrezygnować z walki, gdyby przyszło jej stanąć do pojedynku z Nejim lub Gaarą. Ściganie Sasuke Shikamaru wybrał Kibe, aby razem z innymi geninami wyruszył na poszukiwanie Sasuke. Kiba szedł na przedzie grupy, ponieważ najlepiej znał Kraj Ognia i tylko on mógł wyczuć Sasuke, wrogów i uniknąć pułapek. Wyczuł Czwórkę Dźwięku, jednak szybko zostali uwięzieni przez Jirōbō. Uwolnili się, jednak Neji i Choji zostali w tyle, aby pokonać przeciwników. thumb|Kiba przebija siebie i UkonaKiba, Naruto i Shikamaru nadal podążali za śladem Sasuke i wkrótce dogonili, Sakona i Tayuyę. Nawiązała się między nimi walką. Naruto chwycił pudło, w którym był uwięziony Sasuke, a Akamaru rzucił w kierunku przeciwników kilka bomb dymnych. Jednak skutkowało to spadnięciem Kiby, Sakona i Ukona z klifu. Nawiązała się między nimi walka. Bracia aktywowali drugi poziom przeklętej pieczęci i trudno było ich pokonać. Kiba i Akamaru uznali tą sytuację za krytyczną, użyli Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō i zaatakowli Sakona i Ukona Garōga. Jednak bracia wyszli z tego bez szwanku używając Kuchiyose: Rashōmon. Kiba i Akamaru wrócili do swojej pierwotnej postaci i Akamaru został ciężko ranny. Ukon połączył się z ciałem Inuzuki za pomocą swojej specjalnej techniki. Kiba przebił sobie kunaiem żołądek i spowodował wylew krwi u siebie i u Ukona. Znalazł Akamaru i wycofał się mając nadzieję na ucieczkę od braci. Jednak Sakon i Ukon dogonili go używając podstępu. Na szczęście w porę pojawił się Kankurō, który zabił obydwu braci, za pomocą swoich kukiełek. Kiba został ciężko ranny, jednak nie zagrażało to jego życiu. Gorzej był z Akamaru. Ścięgna w jego łapkach zostały zerwane. Hana Inuzuka powiedziała Kibie, że Akamaru nie będzie zdolny do spacerowania przez jakiś czas. Właśnie wtedy Kiba przyrzekł sobie, że będzie bronił Akamaru nawet za cenę własnego życia. Kiba w fillerach anime Kiba bardzo często występował w fillerach. Zazwyczaj chodził na misje z Hinatą i Naruto. Kłócił się z Uzumakim kto ma dowodzić w ich grupie. W odcinku 158 studenci z Akademii zostali podzieleni na trzy osobowe grupy i podporządkowani geninom. Kiba kierował zespołem złożonym z Taiga, Rai i Yamano. Podczas poszukiwania Bikōchū, Kiba został przydzielony do grupy wraz z Shino, Naruto i Hinatą. Mieli odszukać chrząszcza, który mógłby im pomóc w odnalezieniu Sasuke Uchiha. Poszli do lasu, w którym skrył się bikōchū. Jednak na chrząszcza polowali również ninja z klanu Kamizuru. Gdy Hinacie udało się wreszcie schwytać owada, wzięli ją do niewoli. Koledzy z drużyny przybyli jej na ratunek, jednak wcześniej postanowili użyć podstępu, który niestety skończył się fiaskiem. Zostali uwięzieni w jaskini. Hinacie udało się ich wydostać, jednak cała misja zakończyła się niepowodzeniem, ponieważ w momencie wyklucia bikōchū, Naruto pierdnął i zmusił chrząszcza do poszukiwania źródła jego zapachu. Kiba, Hinata i Naruto dostali łatwe zadanie, schwytania oszusta. Podczas swojej misji spotkali Sazanami, który również ścigał domniemanego kanciarza. Powiedział im że Gosunkugi jest również mordercą i wykfaliwikowanym shinobi. Stwierdził, że nie chce mieć konkurencji i zostawił Kibę, Hinatę i Naruto nieprzytomnych. W końcu udało pojmać się złodzieja, jednak ponieważ ktoś zrobił to przed nimi misję uznano za porażkę. W wyniku tych dwóch wpadek, Hinacie, Naruto i Kibie, groził powrót do Akademii, jeśli nie uda im się znaleźć ukrytego skarbu. Dzięki temu przetestowano ich pracę zespołową. Podczas misji zostali zaatakowani przez trzech shinobi, którzy skopiowali ich wygląd, zapach a nawet myśli. Udało im się uciec z pułapki wraz ze skarbem, jednak Hinata zraniła nogę. Chłocy zostali zmuszeni do powrotu do wioski bez niej. Po przybyciu do Konohy Kiba pokonał kopię Hinaty, jednak kopia Naruto nadal biegała po ulicach wsi i robiła dużo zamieszania. Genini jednak dowiedzieli się, że misja tak naprawdę nie była prawdziwa i miała za zadanie tylko iwyłącznie sprawdzić ich prace w zespole. Ten test przeszli z wyróżnieniem i nie musieli wracać do Akademii. Relacje Kiby i Akamaru zostały podkreślone w odcinku "Długi Dzień Kiby". Akamaru zaraził się bronią biologiczną. Kiba w przekonaniu, że Naruto chce odnaleźć jego psa i zabić, zabrał Akamaru na obrzeża Konohy. Na szczęście szybko poznał prawdziwe intencje Naruto i Hany, przestraszył się jednak gdy zrozumiał że ich misja nadal może wymagać zabicia Akamaru. W końcu odzyskał zdrowy rozsądek i zaapelował do Akamaru, aby ten przestał. Pies, jednak rzucił się na swojego pana. W tym czasie Kiba mógł podać mu antidotum. Zakończyło się to poważną kontuzją, jednak Inuzuka zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Akamaru do końca walczył ze sobą, aby nie trafić swojego pana w witalne miejsce. Naruto, Hinata i Kiba okazują się być skuteczni podczas ich misji w nawiedzonym zamku. Mieli za zadanie eskortować niejakiego Shin'emon. W ostatnim odcinku fillerów, pewni shinobi próbowali ukraść moc Gaary. Kiba wraz z drużyną 11 (bez Tenten, która była na innej misji) zostali przydzieleni do pomocy ninja z Suny. Kiba ruszyłna pomoc Kankurō, w podzięce za jego poświęcenie w walce z Sakonem i Ukonem. Razem pokonali wroga i pobiegli pomóc w ratowaniu Gaary. Część II Sasuke i Sai Gdy Naruto wócił do Konohy, po uratowaniu Gaary spotkał się z drużyną Kurenai. Zauważył, że Akamaru jestthumb|Kiba i Akamaru w części II znacznie większy i Kiba może na nim jeździć. Spytał się czy Inuzuka nie mógłby iść z nim na misję, jednak drużyna Kurenai miała już przydzielone zadanie. Dwunastu Strażników Ninja Kiba pomagał bronić Konohę, przed armią Kazuny. Walczył u boku Rocka Lee i Chojiego. Po zakończeniu bitwy spotkał się z Shikamaru i Ino. Był na czele grupy, która dotarła do Sory. Próbował powstrzymać pseudo jinchuriki Kyuubiego, jednak nie dał rady i Ino musiała wyleczyć jego rany. Razem z Chojim ponownie zaatakował Sorę, jednak mogli tylko czekać aż Naruto powstrzyma jego przemianę. Hidan i Kakuzu Kiba był obecny podczas pogrzebu Asumy Sarutobiego. Sanbi W fillerze drużyna 8 (bez Kurenai) prowadzona, przez Kakashiego miała za zadanie znaleźć jedną z kryjówek Orochimaru. Ponieważ mogli spotkać Sasuke nie wolno im było mówić o tej misji Naruto.Gdy zespół zbliżył się do kryjówki, Kiba przypomniał sobie swoją walkę z Sakonem i Ukonem. Hinata i Kakashi spytali się go, czy wszystko w porządku. Kiba powiedział im, żeby się nie martwili, ponieważ Naruto i Shikamaru pokazali już swoje umiejętności Akatsuki i teraz jest jego kolej. Po przybyciu do bazy, okazało się, że była ona jedynie pułapką, która zaczęła ich wciągać niczym ruchome piaski. Udało im się jednak uciec. Kiba i Akamaru użyli ich zmysłu węchu, aby przeszukać obszar. Po drodze jednak usłyszeli gwizdek o bardzo wysokim tonie.Początkowo przypuszczali, że przeciwnik używa psów, jednak okazało się, że były to nietoperze, które ich śledziły. Podczas konfrontacji z drużyną Guren, Kiba postanowił najpierw rozprawić się z Nurari, ponieważ myślał, że jest on najsłabszy. Jednak Kigiri użył zasłony dymnej, która pozbawiła Kibę i Akamaru zmysłu węchu. Hinata kazała mu odejść, jednak Kiba się nie poddał. Użył Tsuga i zdumchnął zasłonę dymną. Przeciwnicy wycofali się, jednak drużyna 8 wpadła w zasadzkę zostawioną przez Guren. Kiba walczył z kilkoma kopiami kunoichi, na szczęście w porę przybyła drużyna 7 i pomogła im w ucieczce. Kiba i Akamaru doprowadzili reszte zespołu do kryjówki Guren, jednak wszyscy zostali zmycie przez ogromną falę utworzoną przez Sanbiego. Po zgubieniu Guren i jej kompanów, zespół został zreorganizowany. Rock Lee, Tenten i Kiba utworzyli grupę prowadzoną przez Yamato, która miała za zadanie eliminować shinobi, którzy chcieliby przeszkodzić w pieczętowaniu Sanbiego. Kiedy każdy zespół wykonywał swoje zadania, Kiba zaczął opowiadać swoim kolegom z zespołu o umiejętnościch popleczników Guren. Gdy zespół dotarł do jeziora, Kigiri i jego grupa nagle wyszła z wody. Rock Lee i Tenten ruszyli do ataku. Kiba wiedział, że drużyna Guren użyje zasłony dymnej i kazał Akamaru wykonać dainamikkumākingu i oznaczyć przeciwników. Tak jak przypuszczał Kiba, Kigiri użył zasłonę dymną. Ale ze względu na Dainamikkumākingu Kiba i Akamaru z łatwością odnaleźli przeciwników i wykończyli ich używając Gatsuga. Zespół został podzielony na dwie części. Kiba poszedł z Yamato, aby pomoc drużynie Kakashiego. Po nieudanej próbie przechwycenia Sanbiego grupy została ponownie podzielona, a Kiba dołączył do zespołu, poszukiwującego, aby znaleźć Naruto. Po odnalezieniu, że Naruto w środku Sanbiego, Kiba został przydzielony do grupy, któa ma za zadanie ochronę ekipy ratowniczej, przed napastnikami. Był zaskoczony widząc, że ludzie Guren przybyli ponownie i byli zdolni do walki. Kiba został pokonany wraz z resztą swojego zespołu, jednak przeżył, ponieważ on i Akamaru ukryli się pod ziemią. Był ranny tylko w nogę. Kiba i jego zespół poszukiwali Kakashiego, aby powiedzieć mu o nowych mocach ich przeciwników, jednak na drodze znaleźli ledwo żywego Saia. Pomogli mu. Wreszcie odnaleźli Kakashiego, jednak okazało się, że ich kompani pokonali już popleczników Guren. Po kolejnej nieudanej próbie uchwycenia Sanbiego, postanowili się wycofać. Później, Kiba i inni otrzymali nowe rozkazy od Tsunade, aby powrócić do wioski i opracować nowy plan dotyczący złapania trzy ogoniastej bestii. W nocy, zanim zespół wrócił, Yūkimaru uciekł od nich. Kiba przeprowadził krótką dyskusję z Naruto. Zdając sobie sprawę z ucieczki Yūkimaru, opuścił tamto miejsce, i wrócił do Konohy. Polowanie na Itachiego Kakashi założył ośmioosobową drużynę, która miała odnaleźć Itachiego Uchihę. W pewnym thumb|Kiba atakuje Tobiegomomencie grupa natrafiła na trop Sasuke. Kiba postanowił odnaleźć go za pomocą swojego węchu, ponieważ ninkeny Kakashiego nie były do tego zdolne. Po drodze, spotkali jednak Tobiego z Akatsuki. Nawiązała się między nimi walka. Po nieudanym ataku Shino, Kibie udało się wyczuć Tobiego, jednak nie był w stanie go trafić. Członek Akatsuki posiadał unikalną zdolność , dzięki której stawał się "nietykalny" i odporny na ataki fizyczne. Zanim Zetsu i Tobi odeszli, Kiba i inni zdążyli zauważyć Sharingan Tobiego, co wprawiło ich w zdumienie. Zaczyęli gonić ich obu, jednak gdy przybyli na miejsce, okazało się że Sasuke został już przez nich zabrany. Kiba powiedział, że czuje jeszcze zapach Sasuke, jednak i tak nic by to nie dało. W związku z tym ich misja zakończyła się niepowodzeniem. Inwazja Paina thumb|left|Kiba i Tsume vs. Preta PathPodczas szturmu, Kiba wraz ze swoimi kolegami z zespołu obserwował chaos wywołany, przez Paina. Następnie dołączył do matki w jej walce z Preta Path. Mieli przewagę nad tym ciałem, dzięki swojej biegłość w taijutsu. Preta wiedząc, że ma nikłe szanse w tym starciu, uciekł. W anime, zanim ciało Paina zaczęło uciekać, Akamaru udało się użyć Dainamikkumākingu i naznaczyć ścieżkę. Dzięki temu mogli go śledzić. Jednak zanim Kiba wyskoczył przez okno w pogoni za ciałem, spytał się o medyków, którzy zostali ranni w starciu z Preta Path. Katsuyu powiedziała mu że nie ma się czym martwić i ona się nimi zajmie. Kiba mógł kontynuować pościg. Jednak Animal Path przyzwała wszystkie ścieżki na obrzeża Konohy, aby Deva Path mógł wykońać Shinra Tensei. Kiba, Tsume i ich psy znaleźli się w samym środku wielkiego wybuchu, jednak uratowała ich Tsunade i Katsuyu. Kibę przygniotła wielka kolumna, jednak udało mu się ją odsunąć. Następnie obserwował wraz ze Katsuyu walkę Naruto i Paina, Powiedział jej że jedyne co mogą teraz zrobić to uwierzyć w Uzumakiego i przekazać mu swoją wiarę. Był widziany w tłumie ludzi, którzy świętowali zwycięstwo Naruto. Historia Konohy Kiedy Hinata zostaje porwana przez widzów z Kumo, Kiba, Neji i Tenten wyruszają na misję ratowniczą. Kiedy Neji mówi, że nie jest w stanie pokonać aż dwóch przeciwników naraz, Kiba atakuje tak, aby obronić Hinatę. Później był widziany wraz z Tenten i Ko Hyuga. Następnie on i Akamaru roznosili różnego rodzaju paczki do mieszkańców wioski. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia